Wicked World Achievements
by Christopher Spielberg
Summary: Just some achievement plans for my original idea of the Descendants: Wicked World series I love. I do not own the show, materials and characters, it's from my own idea of a possibility if Descendants: Wicked World was ever adapted into a Telltale-like video game.


**NOTE: This is JUST an original idea I made up if Descendants: Wicked World will ever be adapted into a Telltale-like video game for Xbox One, with the same animations from the show, but with the mechanics from the other Telltale games (Walking Dead, Wolf Among Us, Back to the Future, Jurassic Park, Batman, Guardians of the Galaxy, etc.). I do not own the show, materials or characters, just my own fanfic idea. Enjoy.**

 **Achievements (G = Gamerstore; 1000G+)**

* * *

 **DESCENDANTS: WICKED WORLD - Season 1 (Total - 250G)**

 **"...Cupcakes." - Complete Evie's Explosion of Taste (10G)**

 **"Beware, forswear..." - Complete Mal's Digi-Image Problem (10G)**

 **"It has edges." - Complete Audrey's New Do? New Don't! (10G)**

 **"Did you get paint on my lamp?" - Complete Careful What You Wish For (10G)**

 **"Are you stealing that?" - Complete Voodoo? You do. (10G)**

 **"Is this a bad time?" - Complete Lamp Sweet Lamp (10G)**

 **"I don't live in a jar." - Complete Genie Chic (10G)**

 **"Gimme some of that puffed deliciousness!" - Complete Puffed Deliciousness (10G)**

 **"A VK?" - Complete Good is the New Bad (20G)**

 **"Fight, fight, fight!" - Complete Spirit Day (10G)**

 **"Great fashion is cutting edge." - Complete I'm Your Girl (10G)**

 **"Phosphor-essential!" - Complete Mash it Up (30G)**

 **Welcome to my Wicked World... - Complete Season 1 (RARE; 100G)**

* * *

 **DESCENDANTS: WICKED WORLD - Neon Lights Ball (Total - 200G)**

 **Queen of the Neon Lights Ball - Finish All Hail the New Q.N.L.B (20G)**

 **VK Gone Viral - Finish Mad for Tea (10G)**

 **Gourd-eous! - Finish Carpet Jacked (10G)**

 **Going Neon - Finish The Night is Young (10G)**

 **The Mystery of the Party - Finish Neon Lights Out (25G)**

 **The Neon Culprit - Finish Hooked on Ben (25G)**

 **Neon Lights Ball - Complete the Neon Lights Ball (RARE; 100G)**

* * *

 **DESCENDANTS: WICKED WORLD - Season 2 Pt. 1: The Lost Jewel (Total - 200G)**

 **I'd Rather Be with You - Complete Slumber Party (20G)**

 **A Healthy Glow - Complete Odd Mal Out (10G)**

 **Isle of the Lost Search Party - Complete Pair of Sneakers (10G)**

 **Stranger Things - Complete Wild Rehearsal (10G)**

 **Curiouser and Curiouser - Complete Chemical Reaction (10G)**

 **Evil - Complete Talking Heads (20G)**

 **Long Live Evil - Complete Steal Away (20G)**

 **The Lost Jewel - Complete Part 1 of Season 2: The Lost Jewel (RARE; 100G)**

* * *

 **DESCENDANTS: WICKED WORLD - Season 2 Pt. 2: Jewel-Bilee (Total - 200G)**

 **Your Worst Nightmare - Complete Evil Among Us (20G)**

 **Auradon Will Be Mine - Complete Options Are Shrinking (10G)**

 **The Coming Revolt-ilution - Complete Party Crasher (10G)**

 **Mal-lone Yet Not Mal-lone - Complete Mal-lone (10G)**

 **Till the Caterpillar Sings - Complete Trapped (10G)**

 **Pulling the Strings - Complete Face to Face (10G)**

 **United We Stand - Complete United We Stand (30G)**

 **Better Together - Complete Celebration (50G)**

 **Jewel-Bilee - Complete Part 2 of Season 2: Jewel-Bilee (RARE; 50G)**

* * *

 **EXTRAS**

 **Season 1**

 **Tough Choice? - Don't decide between Audrey or Evie to help in Careful What You Wish For (5G)**

 **Three Wishes - Spend your three wishes (5G)**

 **Party Planning - Sort out the theme of the upcoming party (10G)**

 **Songs**

 **I'm Your Girl - Complete the bonus I'm Your Girl (15G)**

 **The Night is Young - Complete the bonus The Night is Young (15G)**

 **Season 2**

 **"Cauldron Burst with Brilliant Bubbles" - Make a spell that colourful, but staining bubbles come up from the rainbow nail polish in Chemical Reaction (5G)**

 **"Twist their Words When Mence They Talk" - Make a spell that everyone's words are twisted when they talk in Talking Heads (5G)**

 **"Where did you get this?" - Find Mal's lost jewel (15G)**

 **"Ka-Blam!" - Defeat Zevon (25G)**

 **"At last." - Get bestowed in the Jewel-Bilee (25G)**


End file.
